Hearts Not Included
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: Another one shot between Saix and an OC. Warning: extremely graphic situations.


**Hearts Not Included**

The fire was aglow in the dark room. Its light created shadows, shadows that turned into figures in the dark. They swayed back and forth from their corners darkening the places they touched. The lone candle, the source of all the madness, sat in front of her, mocking her lifeless body that lay on the bed.

She opened her eyes; her cold lifeless body regained its warmth. She raised her head and shrieked in pain. It felt like her skull had been crushed. She then tried to move her arms, and that's when she noticed them. Cold metal chains held her firmly to the bed posts. She had been taken there by something or someone. She tried to struggle her way free, shaking the bed and rattling her chains. She suddenly stopped her escape. Someone was there, she knew it. No, she felt him. A smooth voice cut through the darkness. She turned her head to see two bright yellow eyes fixed on her.

"You belong to me now…"

Dajex woke up in her bed, dazed and confused. She had been having the same dream for three nights now. The same room, the same bed, the same voice. For some reason that voice seemed all too familiar. In fact it was scary how familiar it sounded. She felt like she heard it on a daily basis, as if it was stalking her in the castle. Just then her alarm rang. She mumbled a low toned "damn it" under her breath as she hit the snooze button. She hated waking up before her alarm clock.

Her roommate and best friend Rhaelixa was gone on a recon mission with her other close companion Axel, and she had the room to herself for a whole week so far. Honestly, it was rather nice to have her own room for once. The only other time she slept anywhere else was in Marluxia's room, when he was still alive. She had thought about moving into the room but felt it would have been wrong because of the "memories" she had in there. Though she couldn't feel sadness, remorse, or regret, the whole idea of sleeping in the room of her dead lover made her feel uneasy.

After fifteen minutes her alarm rang again and she decided to finally sit up. As she shifted towards the edge of her bed her door was flung open and she was tackled back on the mattress by a familiar body.

"Hi Dajex! Wake up, wake up, wake up," a squeaky voice shouted.

She frowned.

"Demyx, for the last time, I HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK" she screamed flailing her hands.

"I know, but I don't have a snooze button. Wake up, wake up," he continued.

"Did you get into the Red Bull again," she asked annoyed

"No…" he said guilt ridden

"Then what did you get into," Dajex interrogated

"The Monster…"

"God Damn it, Demyx!"

"What? I like it cause it makes the room spin when you drink seven of 'em."

"Get your bitch ass out of my room, I need to get ready for my assignment today," she said throwing the Nocturne off of her.

"Well, I still don't have a snooze button,"

"I'll make you have an OFF button if you don't get out of here in the next five seconds," Dajex threatened.

"You're a meany butt," Demyx said childishly, crawling out of the room.

"Finally," she sighed in relief, she was defiantly not a morning person.

She stumbled across her room, while grabbing her bathrobe and cursing the new day. She opened the door to the long hallway of the Organization sleeping quarters. She continued her grumbling as she staggered towards the showers. On the way, the door to Number VII opened in front of her, almost slamming her in the face.

"Saix, what the fuck," Dajex stated, startled. It officially became one of _those_ mornings.

The Luna Diviner strode out of his chamber and turned to face Dajex. His amber eyes angrily fixed on her ruby ones.

"Well, it looks like we know who replaced Larxene," Saix coldly stated, while walking away.

Lately, Saix had been acting more cold then usual with Dajex. Though her rank in the Organization was low, she always took on her missions without hesitation, unlike the other members. She figures that because of this she could get on the "good side" of the Luna Diviner. As he walked away Dajex began to process her thoughts about Number VII. Quite frankly, she wished to be closer to him, but only because his emotionless state was the worst of all the Nobodies. Dajex was fixed on the fact that emotions come from the brain and not the heart. Therefore, she believed that the emotions she showed were real and that the others were just pissy because they got killed by Heartless. However, her philosophical thoughts were intruded by an all too familiar voice.

"Well, hey there beautiful." Dajex turned around. Of course it was no one other then the infamous Xigbar.

"Hey, Xig," Dajex replied smiling. She found it interesting that she had gotten so close to the Freeshooter. She used to despise the man, but lately they had been getting along better. She began to see him as that grandfather who inadvertently flirts with younger women and just passes off what he says as Alzheimer's.

"Oh, so now you're starting to get friendly with me. I guess you can see that higher ranks are where the action is," He laughed.

"No, I'm just a nice person," Dajex claimed shifting away.

"I find that hard to believe," Xigbar cooed pushing her against the wall. Dajex was a little flustered by his actions. Though too old for her personal taste, Dajex would go for anyone who knew how to make her feel inferior. However, Xigbar was too old to make her feel the way she wanted. Once again he's grandpa, not Marluxia.

"Um, Xigbar, you wanna back up?" Dajex asked uncomfortably. The Freeshooter smirked.

"Actually, I think I want to get a little closer," he whispered, leaning his head in.

Suddenly a shrill, high-pitched voice echoed through the hallway.

"Oooo, Xigbar's doin' the nasty with Dajex!"

Xigbar turned his head angrily while Dajex sighed in relief. Another possible problem avoided.

"God damn it, Demyx! Don't you have some mission to go and fluke!?" Xigbar yelled.

"Nope, Saix let me off cause I'm 'incapable of performing my duties' or something like that," Demyx said staggering, reading off of a note card.

"I'm guessing the Monster really did get to him," Dajex said under her breath and raised her head to face Xigbar.

"Hey Xig, can I go take a shower now?" Dajex asked inocently, "Mr. Cockblock over there has just taken the mood and thrown it through a blender."

Though unwilling to let the Amalgam go, he had to agree. Any time Demyx enters a room the mood is swiftly changed from bliss to chaos.

"Fine then, I wasn't in the mood to break a sweat anyway. Let me get my robe," Xigbar said.

"Ok that's – wait why are you getting your robe?"

"I'm coming with you to the community showers, is that a problem?"

"Only slightly but what's the point? You have your own private bathroom."

"Not like I have anything else better to do now, unless you _want_ to come to my shower. There's plenty of room," Xigbar insinuated.

"Once again, mood, blender,"

After a sing-a-long to Birthday Sex, Dajex prepared herself for her mission to come. She took her time getting to the Grey Area since she figured that Saix was still in a bad mood. She didn't really know the man that well but lately she had unwillingly gotten to know him better. Tense glances in the hallway, the occasional bump and now verbal interactions. Weeks of these sole dealings had passed and with each passing day, the situations would call towards more and more physical contact. She wished she could figure out what was going on with him, but Saix was as easy to read as _Gulliver's Travels _(actually Saix may be a little easier then that).

She wished that she could ask Axel, who was the only Nobody other then Xemans who would interact with the Diviner. However, he was on an extensive recon mission with her roommate in Agrabah and so Dajex was left on her own.

"Well, I guess no use worrying about it," she thought as she entered the Grey Area.

The room wasn't as empty as she thought it would be. It was nice to have the pressure off of her since she thought it was to be a one on one confrontation with the Berserker. Luxord was sitting on one of the couches and Roxas was on the opposite side packing his backpack. Saix was of course standing arrogantly in his usual spot, right in front of the giant glass window with Kingdom Hearts peering above his shoulder. Even though Dajex wanted to go and talk with Luxord about the money he owes her from their intense game of Go-Fish, she thought I'd be best to get her mission finished first. She cautiously approached Saix, like a cat carefully studying a foreign object. She had no interest in pissing him off any further and yet she somehow managed to do so.

"Are you coming or not? I swear you and that other piece of trash are utterly useless," Saix stated angrily.

Dajex paused and felt her blood start to boil. She hasn't done one thing to Saix and yet he insists on calling her and Rae out for no reason other then to be an ass. She kept her eyes locked on him as she continued to move forward, trying to intimidate him with her glare while emitting a low growl. Roxas and Luxord looked on with terrified interest. They were about to witness a real dogfight.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Saix blandly asked, keeping his amber eyes fixed on her.

"No," Dajex replied, "It's supposed show you that I have no fear of you or your wrath. All I want is my assignment, nothing further."

Saix saw the fire burning in her eyes. She was an interesting example of a Nobody. She had such flare, though her emotion attached to it was fake. Nobodies don't have hearts. Therefore, no emotions they showed were true. However, the illusions that both Dajex and Rhaelixa flaunted were the most 'genuine' of the group next to Axel, only because they were still firmly attached to their memories. Saix envied them in a sense. He had shut himself off from his Somebody memories years before, and all that remained was his hollowed-out shell and need to possess a heart. In a way, he was jealous of XV for being able to exhort her emotions in such a "believable" way. It enraged him to think that a lower rank was able to do things he was incapable of. Though he wanted right then and there to put the Amalgam in her place, he figured that she was not worth his effort.

"Your assignment is to go to Coliseum with Luxord for recon, get information about the inhabitants there, nothing further," Saix said coldly.

Dajex was shocked. She thought that those words of defiance would be her last. Saix was unusually calm about her outburst. Even Luxord in the corner was shocked that he still had a partner. This made Dajex feel unusually uncomfortable. She wasn't used to the Diviner being so 'emotional'. Instead of questioning her luck, she counted her blessings and nodded to Saix. She then turned her head.

"Hey Lux, you ready to go," she asked.

"Uh, of course," he replied, still shocked that Dajex was still alive.

Saix opened a portal for the two. Luxord entered as Dajex turned her head to glance Saix once more. He only stared her down in disgust. She entered the portal on silence, her instincts told her that there was a predator on the loose.

She caught up with Luxord and trailed a few steps behind him, still worrying over Saix's behavior. Luxord noticed her demeanor and turned to face her.

"Dajex, are you feeling alright? You look like you've seen the Baskerville Hound," he asked concerned, placing his arm on her shoulder.

Dajex snapped back into reality.

"Oh, Luxord, I'm fine," she said laughing a little.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are alright. I'll admit Saix can be coldhearted, but it's for good reasons I can assure you. But, why are you laughing?"

Dajex paused.

"Because, you're so British. I'm tellin' ya Lux, you belong in Port Royal," she replied and continued laughing.

"Oh really? Well, I guess that I'll have to keep those blood-thirsty pirates away as well as Saix," he joked.

Dajex continued laughing even harder. She was glad to have a friend in the Organization like Luxord. He generally knew the right things to say when times were hard. They blissfully strolled through the portal, joking and laughing. Along with her closer friends, Rhae, Axel and Demmy, Luxord made her feel like she had a heart again.

They exited the corridor of darkness and explored around the Coliseum, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In their search, Luxord was "captured" by Phil and forced into the Hercules Cup. Dajex stood in the stands rooting him on. As he finished his 38th seed, a Shadow came up behind him and K. him harder than Ryu on Street Fighter. Luxord waked out of the arena in shame and Dajex followed, trying not to laugh at Luxord's unfair defeat. Luxord remained quiet the rest of the way back to the Castle, too proud to admit his trounce.

The two returned to the Castle that Never Was in utter silence. Luxord continued down the hallway, ignoring Saix's interrogation about how the mission went while unintentionally leaving Dajex to fend for herself. Saix switched his attention to the Amalgam, who looked at him like a deer in the headlights. She was very uneasy in the Luna Diviner's presence and yet she could not comprehend why. Saix had never caused her any more trouble then any of the other members that he had contact with. However, she had learned to trust her instincts when they arose.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to tell me what you have to report," Saix asked angrily.

Dajex snapped beck to reality, her legs wishing to carry her away form the danger she sensed.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary except that the Coliseum seemed to be holding a few new competitions for challengers. Luxord was dragged into one and that's what took us so long getting back," Dajex hastily replied, wanting to escape the presence of Number VII.

"Is that all that you have to report on," Saix questioned.

"Yes, sir," Dajex replied, obediently.

Saix raise an eyebrow in interest, he didn't know that the Amalgam had a respectful side to her. She was all too good at performing her emotions in such a candid comportment. He had longed for the day that he would be able to express his own emotions once again; the emotions that could only come form a being that had a heart. He knew for a fact that none of the Organization members possessed such a luxury, however many of the members were still attached to their memories and were able to mock and mimic their old emotional states. Dajex, Demyx, Rhaelixa, Roxas and Axel were the group most know to possess that ability because of the emotions they felt in their pasts: Happiness, Joy, Sorrow, Regret and Love. That's when the Diviner understood.

"Thank you, Dajex. You are dismissed," Saix said blandly.

Dajex bowed her head and dashed down the hall. The further she was for Saix the better. Saix eyed her as she scampered away, contemplating his next plan to retrieve his heart.

Dajex had escaped the danger zone and made it to her room. She felt a sense of security in the dwelling, as if there was nothing that could harm her. She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander the realm of thoughts and dreams. She began to process her thoughts about her reoccurring delusion since it was on her mind. The candle, the bed and those beautifully twisted eyes had been haunting her for a week, and she wished to know what it all preordained. She knew those eyes, as if they haunted her within the confined quarters of the castle. She could almost feel them, as if the eyes were watching her at that very moment. She could feel their ominous presence, stalking and lusting for her. She panicked. Dajex opened her eyes in a rush, trying to escape the illusion that presented itself as reality, only to have her own eyes meet with the ones that appeared her in her reverie.

_I see you in the night alone. _

_Your eyes gleaming in the dark. _

_I feel like you have never known, _

_The compassion of a heart. _

Before she could react, she was forcefully shoved into a portal, transported into another room and landed on the hard floor, hitting her head in the process. Dajex stumbled to her feet while her head throbbed, unable to make out much in the dimly lit room. A lone candle was her guiding light in that realm if despair.

Her vision was clouded and her movement was restricted by the hit she took to her head. She placed her hand against a wall to keep her balance as she tried to regain her vision. She breathed heavily, keeping herself calm and focused. Since her eyes didn't wish to cooperate, she decided to let her ears look around for her. She distinguished a window for there was a light rattle of wind against glass. She heard the licking of flame against the air, listening to the air surrounding it scream as it became consumed by the heat. The rest of the room was silent, eerily silent. There was no sign of life, only stillness, but the stillness had a threatening calm that resided within it. Dajex knew she was not alone in those quarters. She tried her eyes again and was able to see the room. It was the same room as the one in her dreams.

Dajex was taken aback and stumbled rearward, bumping against a warm object. As she leaped away, her wrist was grabbed firmly by that object and she was thrown onto a mattress. Her captor jumped on top of her and straddled her hips. She finally got her first glimpse of her tormentor.

"Sai-" but she was cut off before she could finish her statement. A sharp blow was struck at her temple and she blacked out. Her body fell limply on the bed and Saix loomed above her. He watched his strike redden on her tan flesh. He placed his hand on her cheek while gently stroking her skin with his thumb, hungrily eyeing her body. Saix licked his lips in anticipation and formulated his plan to regain his heart. He dismounted his catch and went to fetch her restraints. He didn't want her escaping him. He took out a few sets of chains and wrapped them around her arms, chaining her to the bedposts, and inhaling her scent all the while. He then stopped waited for her to awaken from her lethargic state. He needed her conscious for his plan to work.

A few minutes passed and the Amalgam stirred. She could still feel the pain from her strike and groaned in agony. She tried to grab her head only to find out that she was locked into place by cold metal chains. Opening her eyes, she met with the candle that haunted her dream.

"Oh shit," She blurted out.

A laugh was heard from across the room and Dajex turned her attention to the voice.

"S-Saix, what the hell are you doing? Why the hell did you bring me here," Dajex frantically questioned.

"Hm, you think that you're in a position to question me," Saix asked in response.

"What I think is that you're freaking me the fuck out," she rebelliously stated.

"You know, your mouth is completely filthy. I don't believe that you should be using that kind of language around your Superior,"

"What the hell do you mean Superior? You're number VII in the organization. What makes you so special?"

"By number I may be VII but I am second in command of all of the members. I have the power to do whatever I please within this castle and that includes doing what I please with you,"

"_I do not like the sound of that," _Dajex thought.

"Well, then what are you going to do with me? As far as I can see, I have no use for you,"

"And that is where you are wrong, Dajex. You have what I want, what I have longed and desired for all the years I have lived in this purgatory,"

"And what could that possibly be, Saix,"

He paused.

"…A heart…"

Dajex was confused. She knew that that couldn't be possible. She remembered what it felt like having a heart beating in her chest and she knew that by now she would have had a heart attack from the trauma she's been through.

"Are you joking, I'm a Nobody like you Saix, I have no heart."

"That I am not fully sure of," Saix admitted.

"What do you mean," Dajex questioned.

The Diviner paused and walked over to the Amalgam. He sat on the bed beside her and cupped her face, staring into her ruby colored eyes. Dajex looked back, unsure of what to expect from the Diviner. Saix was the peak of perfection when it came to being a Nobody. He was cold, vicious, filled with rage and of course uncaring towards beings with emotional attachments. However, behind his cruel demeanor, Dajex could sense a need, a lust for emotion. To be able to feel, that is why the Diviner held her captive.

"Saix," she started, "you like the rest of us wish to possess a heart, your heart. We all have that need Saix. Kingdom Hear-," but she was stopped by a slap across her face.

"You have yet to suffer through years of this torture. Xemnas is using all of us to be able to reach his own selfish needs. He keeps us here as slaves to do his work, and in the end we will never gain what we are looking for! My wish is to possess a heart and that is exactly what you are going to help me accomplish. You, in your past life, were able to feel love, the strongest emotion the heart is able to possess. Because of the emotion's strength, you have the ability to spread that emotion to others. Dajex, love me so that I may possess what I have so longed for," Saix commanded.

Dajex was furious. How dare he command her to love for his own selfish needs?

"And what makes you think that I am willing to love you, Saix? Last time I checked, love can only be felt as an emotion, something I do not possess. How the hell am I going to spread that to you," Dajex questioned angrily.

Saix grinned.

"I suppose that we'll have to make that love."

The Luna Diviner grabbed Dajex's neck, pressing his fingernails roughly into her skin. Dajex tried to flail about, but she was unable to because of her restraints. Saix positioned himself so that he straddled her hips as he leaned down to nip at her ear. Dajex growled fiercely, trying to intimidate Saix. Sadly, this was his domain and here she had no authority.

He bit at her ear harder and Dajex whimpered in pain. At the same time his free hand began to explore her body, roughly and painfully rubbing it. He soon shifted his gloved hand to her zipper and slowly pulled it down, leaving her chest exposed to his touch. He removed his other hand from her neck and began to kiss and bite at it, making her bleed. Dajex groaned in anguish as her neck was being defiled by her tormentor.

Saix continually licked the blood off of her neck, savoring the taste of his prey. He held firmly onto her exposed sides as he grinded his forming erection against her, moaning in anticipation. Dajex's words became a symphony of no's and whines as she felt him push closer and closer against her body. Saix could only focus on his desire. He began to dig his nails into her skin and Dajex yelped presenting her fangs to the Diviner. Saix move lower to her collar bone and let his right hand cup her cheek. He ran his thumb across her lip and she bit into him hard, shaking her head like a rabid mongrel. Saix returned the pain by biting into her bone.

"Rah!" Dajex screamed and released his hand. Saix, positioned himself more comfortable on the Amalgam and stared at her pitiful form. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Saix licked his own injury and then lowered his head again to taste the warm and fresh blood that flowed out of Dajex's new wound. The moonlight of Kingdom Hearts showed the scene in its dim light. The outlines of their forms glowed.

Though Dajex was unable to feel the emotions of sorrow, anguish and terror, the pain that Saix caused her body felt the same. Her open wounds stung like a bee's stinger and felt cold because of the air that wafted against her. Saix had lost interest in her neck and began to explore the other parts of her body. He gripped her breast as he sucked at them. Dajex could feel herself becoming aroused and gave a light moan. Although she knew that Saix's retaliations against her body were wrong, she still felt a lustful sensation. The last time she had been with a man as in Castle Oblivion with Marluxia and that had been a long time ago. However, she didn't wish to have Saix fulfill her sin-filled bodily need.

Saix continued his actions further, switching breast from time to time and continuing to use his teeth. He was more animalistic in nature then Dajex. He bit, nipped and prowled upon his quarry, enjoying his dominance. His power hungry body yearned for the Amalgam; or rather he yearned for her use. He let his hot breath trail her body as he readied himself for the kill. Dajex lay on the bed, wanting to scream because of the pain he inflicted on her. She felt Saix shift his body upward and then saw that he was beginning to unzip his jacket. The leather gracefully dropped from his body, exposing his toned upper body.

His body was pale, but it was beautiful. His frame was thin, much like Axel, but his arms were much more muscular. His abs were defined in the moonlight from the window as smooth valleys and ridged mountains, while his biceps and shoulders were outlined by the candle light from behind. Dajex guiltily stared in awe at the Nobody. His form took her by surprise for she had thought that Saix had the same build as Vexen. His hips were settled around hers and she could feel his member touching her. She unintentionally pushed her hips against his out of discomfort from his weight pressing down on her body. Saix noticed the Amalgam's sudden interest and firmly grinded against her, groaning in anticipation. Consequently, he was not fully prepared for his final assault.

He lowered his exposed chest on top of hers. Dajex felt his un-welcomed warmth and pressed her back as far as she could against the bed. She needed to escape but she knew any effort she put forth would all be in vain. She was in the realm of moon and had no authority there.

Saix noticed her resistance and became annoyed at her stubbornness. He needed her to love him for his heart to return. He cupped her face, hoping to receive a calmed reaction. Dajex turned her head the opposite direction and closed her eyes, not wishing to feel the Diviner's icy grasp. Saix looked at her with disdain and firmly seized her chin, forcing her to look up into his angry eyes.

"Why do you resist me? I have all that a man has to offer and in return I only ask for your love," Saix said persuasively.

"Why, WHY? Saix you have me in chains because you are afraid that I will escape you. You are clawing and biting at me like I'm a fresh kill that you're wanting to savor! I am in pain and I will never love you just so you can 'fulfill your goals.' I'm not letting you have anything," Dajex spat in retaliation.

Saix had heard enough. He gripped her neck again, much harder then the first time. Dajex couldn't move because of her lack of oxygen and knew it would be best to not waste her energy. She felt something tug at her jacked as she became fully exposed in front of the Diviner. Saix then removed his own clothing, growling deeply as he felt his member be released from its tight prison. He spread the Amalgam's legs and shoved himself mercilessly inside of her, rapidly pumping in and out with no end in site. Dajex tried to scream in agony but her airway was still blocked by Saix's hand. She felt warm liquid well up in her eyes. For her first time as a Nobody, she cried.

_Our bodies are twisting _

_And our hips are rocking_

_Feels like something's missing_

_For your motions are only mocking_

Saix was far off from the world of reality and had given into his animalistic nature. The calm that was his usual demeanor was overtaken by the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts, and he was going into Berserk mode. Dajex had given up all hopes of escape and accepted her torture. She kept her body relaxed and limp, like a rag doll, as to not provoke Saix's rage further. Her mind wandered off of her current situation onto other, more pleasant thoughts. Yet, the pain she was enduring was too much for her to withstand. She shrieked when she felt Saix push deeper inside her, almost ripping her apart.

"Saix, goddamn it, are you trying to kill me?! Is this what you think love is? If so, then I'll make sure you don't regain your heart for it will only bring pain to others! You're such a-AGH!"

Saix thrust into her again. He ignored her cries or rather he was unable to hear them. The power of Kingdom Hearts over took his body. He was in his Berserk mode now. Dajex flailed her body as much as she could, trying to loosen Saix's grip. Her motions only provoked him to continue. She screamed for him to stop while letting more tears run down her face. Saix glowing eyes paid no attention to her.

_I scream and plead for you to impede_

_You stare in disgust_

_You claimed me for your own desires _

_Not love, hate or lust_.

Dajex began to feel faint. Her cuts were much deeper then expected, and she was bleeding from all parts of her body. She tried to clear her head again for she could not let herself black out. If she didn't stay conscious Saix would continue his wrath until she was 'disposable'. She took a moment to face her twisted lover again. His glowing amber eyes were a deep oasis of death. His orbs left her in a trance, a hypnosis of bereavement. When she felt a jolt of pain surge through her weakened body again, she was forcefully pushed back into her harsh reality. All she was able do was helplessly concentrate on other subjects to pass the time. She knew this torture had to come to an end.

_I bleed out from my wounds_

_You keep your mind aware _

_I trust this torture will end soon_

_I'm paralyzed by your glare._

The diviner's assault became more deadly and painful every minute that passed. Dajex had never thought that sex could be so unpleasant, at least on her end. She knew that she could not bare any more of Saix's ordeal and there was only one way out of that hell. She desperately tried to rock her hips in rhythm with his, hoping to end her suffering quicker. Saix felt the motions and howled loudly in a beautiful symphony of bliss while Dajex joined the chorus with her scream of agony. She noticed Saix's arms began to fall weak and she new she would be free soon. Saix kept howling, like a wolf before an attack, and after hours of punishment, he came inside the Amalgam.

_The moon shined bright_

_I saw your light _

_Your hatred becoming strong _

_The only use you have for me,_

_Is composing your moonlight song _

Saix collapsed on top of Dajex pain ridden flesh, sweating and panting. Dajex took in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. She felt Saix take in her scent still licking some of her open wounds. Dajex had lost the will power to fight and laid stationery. She had survived the hardest part of her night.

Saix collected the energy to unchain his victim. Dajex felt the binds on her wrists loosen and made a small sigh of relief. She pulled her arms in assessing the damage done to her body, but Saix quickly grabbed her hands again, pushing them above her head. Dajex's suffering was not over.

"Dajex, you didn't seem to enjoy our love making as much as I thought you would. Tell me, did you feel that pleasurable feeling," Saix arrogantly asked.

Dajex left her head limply lying on the side and answered him nearly silent.

"…no…"

"Then let us see if we can change that," Saix replied.

He picked up her almost lifeless body and carried her across the room. He opened a concealed door into a private bathroom that was closed off just below the taunting candle. The silver colored room made Dajex's eyes hurt since the light in this section was much brighter and she pushed her head against Saix's chest.

He took her to the small shower in the room and placed her on the cold marble floor. Dajex quivered out of fright and cold, no knowing what to expect from the Diviner. He had broken her down from her once wild nature to a frail, meek and simple organism unable to protect itself.

Saix removed his hands from her body and placed them on the knob of the water flow. The hot, steamy water rushed out of the pipe an onto Dajex's battered body. The life giving liquid ran down her, beading up and glittering as it trickled downward. Dajex felt the warmth and closed her eyes, letting her body be covered in the calming substance. It soothed her puncture wounds and her bruises but not her mental trauma.

The Luna Diviner crouched down and extended his hand toward her cheek, much more gently then before. He too felt the water run across his skin as he lightly stroked her cheek, enjoying the warmth of both her and the water. Dajex still remained at her level of serenity. She lacked the energy to fight Saix anymore.

Saix removed his hand once he saw the Amalgam was calm. He stood up and walked over to grab a cloth. Wetting it in the shower's healing stream, he then knelt back down to the Amalgam and began to wipe the dried blood off of her neck. Dajex slyly opened her eyes to see what Saix's next plan was to involve. She knew by the way he cleaned the blood that he was not doing it out of care for her. However, for the time being, she let the Diviner stroke her body. It was the first time that night she had felt any pleasurable attention from her captor. As he hit a sensitive area on her neck, Dajex jolted away from his touch groaning slightly in agony. Annoyed, Saix grabbed her shoulder and forced her closer to him.

"I still feel an emptiness, tell me, are you really this useless," Saix questioned, mocking her. "Even after I've graciously cleaned your wounds you still refuse to surrender your secret."

Dajex said nothing. The pain she had endured was much more then her body and mind could handle.

"You're horribly exhausted. It's actually quite amusing. You haven't decided to become my bitch have you," Saix whispered in her ear.

Dajex was still unable to answer.

"I guess that you have seeing that you cannot fight against me anymore. You must understand by now why Xemnas chose me to lead the rest of you fools. My power, the moon's power, surpasses all of the ranks. This is why out of all the members I clearly deserve my heart back more then any of you. Now, Dajex, give your Superior what he desires!"

Saix pulled Dajex up by the throat and slammed her head against shower wall. She shrieked as she felt pain surge through her body again.

"So you can speak. I wonder, can I teach a bitch to call out her master's name?"

Saix pressed his lips against her bruised and bleeding neck. He licked at her lesions and pressed his firm body against her frail frame, grinding his hips in between her thigh. Dajex felt his uncomforting warmth. He positioned himself for another brutal assault wile Dajex felt tears streaming down her face. However, her crying went unnoticed for it blended together with the running water. Saix forced himself inside again, groaning in a disgusting pleasure.

He gripped her neck and hips firmly, not willing to let go of the Amalgam. He enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her and her unwillingness to comply with his needs. Her rebellion only made Saix feel more pleasure as he was not used to having a Nobody obey his every command. He grunted and groaned Dajex name, making sure that she could perceive the sounds of lust and desire in his voice. And yet, he had not heard his name in return.

"Rgh, you know Da-jex, this will all be over sooner if you just, ah, call for me," Saix grunted. His twisted mind just wanted to hear the words escape Dajex's lips so that his power hungry desires would be filled. Dajex, on the other hand, was unresponsive. She was close to passing out from exhaustion. Her eyes began to roll back into her head and her legs felt limp and useless, but at last, she was feeling at peace. Saix saw her body slowly fading, but he had one more ruse to try. He slowly pulled out of her, though not fully, leaving his head inside. In an instant, he rammed inside the Amalgam with an astounding force. Dajex snapped back to her torment. She threw her head back against the tile wall.

"SAIX," was all that escaped her lips before she crashed onto the cold floor beneath her. The hot water ran over her body like a trickling stream. She was allowed to rest now.

Saix felt his own exhaustion overcome his body and sat next to the Amalgam. He extended his hand and ran his fingers across her body, checking to see if she was still breathing. After a few minutes, he picked up her wilted form and placed it back on his bed. He gathered up her clothing and covered her with her jacket.

"I'm surprised you are still alive, Dajex. I've never had a woman with that kind of stamina. It's amusing, when I was having you, I almost felt like I had a heart," Saix said arrogantly while placing his hand over his chest.

"But, I still don't have one," he continued. "If you are going to resist me still, I guess that I'll have to keep trying until you grant it to me," he stated picking her up again.

He carried her across the room and opened the door. He then tossed Dajex out of the room like a trash bag, full and disposable.

"Now get out of my sight. I'm finished with you for the night," he said coldly, while slamming the door.

_The deed is done _

_I'm cast away _

_Shut out from his realm. _

_The Luna Diviner seeks a heart_

_My balance overwhelmed_

Dajex lay on the hallway floor, helpless to do much more then breathe. After a few minutes of respiration, she gathered up the strength to stand and limp towards her room. It was the longest walk she ever forced herself to do.

She opened the door to her room and climbed straight into her bed. The blood was still dipping out of her lacerations and tears still stained her face. She placed her head on her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of Marluxia.


End file.
